


Rest In Pieces

by Kitkatkimble



Series: The Tuesday Group (and Other Stories) [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bring tissues, Gen, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatkimble/pseuds/Kitkatkimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good friend needs a funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest In Pieces

“What exactly are they doing?”

Liam snorts, elbowing Anduin so that he can see the screen better. “They’re having a funeral for Baine’s mug.”

It’s a group video call. Aerin, Baine, and Tess are dressed solemnly in black. Lorna’s wearing white. Liam and Anduin are wearing chip residue.

“We are gathered here today,” says Baine solemnly, “to say goodbye and farewell to one who has long been our friend.”

He holds up the shards of the mug formerly known as #TeamDad.

“I shall bid this mug, this brave warrior, farewell in the manner of my ancestors – as told to me by a Google search because I didn’t learn shit about the Cherokee in school.”

Anduin’s lip twitches, and he gives Liam a glance. “Shots fired.”

Baine pulls out a water bottle from somewhere; it has a stick of lavender in it. With slow movements, he carefully washes the fragments then places them inside a small cardboard box. Tess is weeping softly.

“May the #TeamDad mug rest peacefully in the afterlife, comfortable in the knowledge of a duty well served.” Baine bows his head, then begins to place wooden planks across the open box top. He places a few pretty stones on top.

“Please excuse me while I lay the dead to rest,” he says, standing and taking the box with him.

There’s a minute of silence.

“I didn’t think it’d shock him so much,” Aerin says first. She’s not crying, but she’s not looking directly at the camera, either. “I…”

Tess smiles comfortingly. “It’s alright. I’ve been taking pottery classes. I’ll make him a new one, and we can all help! I’ll send it around, have everyone paint a message onto it – it’ll be okay.”

Lorna lets out a sob, and then suddenly she’s bawling, tears dripping from her eyes like tiny waterfalls of grief. Tess’s upper lip wobbles.

Liam and Anduin exchange Looks, and sigh.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Baine receives a gift in the mail.

He unwraps it carefully – there are fragile stickers all over the box, which someone has underlined repeatedly in purple sharpie.

He’s not ashamed to admit that he does tear up a little, then.

The next Tuesday, he is merrily tanking away, and next to him is a handcrafted mug with ‘#World’sBestDad' etched into the side. It also reads:

‘Ret bull gives you wings!’

‘Gives great hugs’

‘Wise Elder of the Dweeb Team’

‘With Love, Baine’s Kids’

‘#TeamDad’

 

**Author's Note:**

> for them wot was traumatised by the sad fate of the #TeamDad mug coughyoshicough


End file.
